oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Antifire
}} An antifire potion provides slight immunity to a dragon's breath. However, when used in conjunction with an anti-dragon or dragonfire shield, or alternatively Protect from/Deflect Magic will will provide complete immunity against dragonfire for exactly 6 minutes per dose (24 minutes per 4-dose potion). Antifire potions are especially useful against metal dragons and the King Black Dragon, though only when combined with an anti-dragon shield or the correct prayer/curse. It can be made by a player with 69 Herblore by mixing clean lantadyme and dragon scale dust in a vial of water, which grants 157.5 Herblore experience. Players with at least 85 Herblore can mix a phoenix feather into a 3-dose antifire, turning it into a "super antifire" potion, which fully protects against dragonfire without a fireproof shield, although a fireproof shield is still recommended whilst slaying dragons. Players will get a warning in their chatbox when the potion is about to wear off: "Your resistance to dragonfire is about to run out". Then they will get another message when it has worn off, approximately 15 seconds after the initial warning: "Your resistance to dragonfire has run out". This allows you to keep track of how long you have until you have to drink again. WARNING! Players should remember that an antifire potion alone will not fully protect them from dragonfire (players will get a message in their text box stating that they have been horribly burnt by the fire). The potion's protection is so slight that, when used alone, even a single dragon can cause extensive damage to the player from its breath. Another possibility is the game box saying that it has prevented most of the dragonfire from hurting you, dealing damage similar to using the correct prayer/curse. Only when the potion is combined with the anti-dragon shield or the correct prayer/curse will players be completely immune to dragonfire (for 6 minutes). Drinking an antifire can protect players against the effect of enchanted dragonstone bolts' special effect. Again, players will get a message in their text box stating that they have been burnt/horribly burnt by the fire, although the damage dealt will range only from 100-120 lifepoints. Production costs \rightarrow + = Grimy lantadyme is cleaned to become Clean lantadyme added with a Vial of water to make Lantadyme potion (unf) . + = Then add Dragon scale dust make a 3-dose Antifire. Dropping monsters |} Flask This potion can be made into an Antifire flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Trivia *There is currently a glitch with the antifire potion. When you log out with the antifire effect nearly ending and log back in, the message "your resistance to dragonfire is about to run out" will be displayed in a white colour, instead of a darkish crimson. *The guide menu refers to it as the "anti fire-breath" potion, although the potion is named "antifire." fi:Anti-dragonfire Potion nl:Antifire Category:Potions